Blades of Ascending Light: A Halo - Destiny Crossover
by FlyinJapman
Summary: After Halo 4, the Swords of Sangheilios are still at war with the Covenant Remnant. After a chase through slip space, a Swords cruiser is transported to a twin system of the Earth system, and must aid the Guardians of the Traveler fight their foes as well as the Remnant. (Updated 9/4/17)
1. Chapter 1-2

**_Halo – Destiny Crossover_**

 ** _Part I: Swords of Sangheilios_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

A Swords of Sangheilios cruiser had engaged and pursued a Remnant corvette, which soon entered a blind slip space jump. Following the corvette, the cruiser had been transported to an unknown star system that bared strange resemblance to the Human home system. The Remnant corvette had vanished among the planets…

"Navigator, have you found our positioning yet?" the Shipmaster, a Sangheili adorn in gold armor, asked as he studied the planet that his ship was orbiting. The navigator scrambled with his monitor before turning to the leader.

"No, sir. I have not yet been able to locate us on our grid. Despite the layout of the system, this appears to be a new one that we've yet to travel to and add to our navigation logs." The navigator scanned through the known systems in his computer.

"This planet looks like the human home world of Earth. How can we not have that information available to us?" The shipmaster stood up and walked to the observation glass. No doubt about it, it looks exactly like Earth, but withered by age. "Any signs of that rebel ship?"

"No, shipmaster, we lost reading shortly after we left slip space." Said a pilot as the shipmaster glanced over the planet once more before returning to his seat.

"Hail the closest human civilization. We must find that corvette before they dig in."

"Aye, sir." The comms officer said, before adjusting his equipment to find a channel. "Strange…There seem to be a lot of dead channels here. But I found a weak one…This is the comms officer of the Sword of Sangheilios cruiser _Illuminating Blade._ We are in pursuit of a rebel ship and have lost contact; requesting assistance."

There were several minutes of silence before a voice came over the radio. It was not a human voice, and made only of angry garble. The shipmaster made a decision to send a small recon team to the surface, composed of Sangheili soldiers, a quad of Unggoy and Kig-Yar, and a Huragok.

The Phantom carrying the troops set down in an aircraft graveyard, and then returned to the cruiser. The party search for hours in the scrap yard to find some line to the humans or rebels, only to come up empty handed. The party wondered through a jungle of rust until they reached a large, open are with a wide view of the land. The Elite Ultra ordered a Jackal sniper to scout the area ahead from the top of a truck. After scanning the other areas in view through its Beam Rifle, the Jackal announced it saw a group of unknown contacts, but not human. They were bigger than humans, and used strange weapons. The Ultra had the sniper stay where it was while he went with the rest of the group to make contact.

The group took cover in a nearby building, and watched over the Ultra as he approached one of the creatures.

"Greetings. I am a soldier from the Swords of Sangheilios cruiser _Illuminating Blade_ …" Before he could finish, the larger creature drew his weapon and fired at the Ultra. The Ultra drew his Plasma Repeater and fired back while back peddling to the garrisoned building.

"What did you say that was so offensive?" Said an Elite Minor as he fired his Carbine at the hostiles.

"I said nothing of offense, but if they wish to test our strength, then so be it." Said the Ultra. A shoot out raged for several minutes, as the sheer numbers of the fire team was more than what the unknown aliens could handle. Not even a Grunt was lost. Soon as the conflict ended, the Ultra recalled the sniper and contacted the cruiser. "Shipmaster, we made contact with unknown forces on the surface. They were not humans, and were hostile to us."

"Have you found any means of contact with the humans?" The shipmaster asked as he watched the comms officer fiddle with his console.

"No, sir. There is nothing but scrap here. I find it hard to believe any humans could be thriving in this environment."

"Very well. Continue your search, and we will continue to hail anyone we can locate."

"Aye, sir. Out."

As the Ultra spoke to the Shipmaster, the rest of the team inspected the bodies of the hostile creatures. One was small and wielded a little pistol like weapon, with blue sticks in the belt around its waist. The other was slightly larger, but had four arms instead of two, wielding a bigger weapon than the underling. The hovering machines that aided them lay in a shredded scrap pile that the Huragok took interest in. An Elite Minor spoke out.

"These creatures seem eager, yet show little capability in their endeavors. They must be scavengers or pirates of some sort." He grabbed the rifle that one of the larger one dropped. "These weapons are strange. They track targets like our Needlers, but they lack power and velocity."

The Elite Major then spoke, "Surely the humans did not fall to these creatures. Unless there is more to them than we have seen so far."

The second Minor spoke, "We must not underestimate them in this case. That would be foolish." The Minor watched as a Grunt kicked the busted robot. "This may have only been a small patrol. We must expect more of them to come for us."

"Worry not, brother. Our ship has made contact with the humans. A Phantom is inbound to transport us to their location." Said the Ultra as he approached the group. A Grunt hopped around happily.

"Me feet tired from walking. Ground cold and painful." It said.

"Me thinks dirty metal scratched leg." Said a second Grunt.

While the Grunts complained about the planet's despairing features, the Phantom had returned and made off to the location given by the humans. The coordinates receive led the group to a city with a giant white orb floating above it. The pilot hailed the city for lading, and a port was opened for it in a large plaza. As the Phantom landed, a crowd of people gathered and stared in wonder of what could be aboard it. The Ultra and Major Elites were the only ones to leave the Phantom, and were met with mixed reactions of their appearance. The sounds of voices were hushed as a figure in white came forth.

"You must be the ones from the large ship in orbit." He said, looking to both Elites.

"Yes. I am Dovo Vacam. My shipmaster has tasked me with making contact with your people, and to request assistance." The Ultra said to the man, who stood a foot or more lower than him.

"Yes. I was told that you chased another ship into our system, and have lost contact with it. Come and we will speak more in my observatory." The man said, motioning the two to follow him. "I am the Speaker of the Traveler, the large body you see above us. I am tasked with communicating between the Guardians here and the Traveler itself. You have come at a very peculiar time, my friends."

"How so, Speaker? Do you reference those beings out in the rust fields?" The Major asked as they walked through the plaza.

"Not just them, but also the Hive on the Moon, the Cabal of Mars, and the Vex of Venus. Those creatures are known as the Fallen, by the way." The Speaker informed. He told the tale of the Traveler and the Darkness, and the situation of the enemies the City has. From the conversation, the Elites learned they were not in the same system as they had thought, but a twin system. The Remnant corvette had made a blind jump into a twin system that was plagued by several species of alien that sought the destruction of the humans there, and the Traveler itself.

"This is troubling, brother." The Major said to the Ultra. "If we know not of where we slipped to, how will we return to our home?"

"We worry of this later. First, we must deal with the rebels, and then we worry of our trip home. If given enough time, we will find our way. Hopefully before the enemy finds theirs, and calls for reinforcements." The Ultra said, though he too felt uneasy of the situation. "I will inform our shipmaster of your situation, and see if we can lend our aid. The Remnant is here, and we will find them even if we must scour every planet."

The Speaker nodded to them. "Our people will aid in what ways we can. Though remember we must first deal with our own problems before yours. Before we can begin helping you, we must first deal with the Fallen and Hive on Earth. My Ghost told me prior to moments before your arrival that a Guardian has been found on Earth by another Ghost. Please. I need you to find them, and return them here safely."

"I will relay your request to the shipmaster. We will do what we can." The Ultra said as he and the Major turned to depart for the Phantom.

The Ultra told the story of the Speaker and his people to the shipmaster upon his return to the cruiser. After a long discussion, the decision to aid the Guardians and the ones they protect was made, and battle plans were fabricated. Several teams were sent to Earth in search of the Remnant and establish a planet-side forward operating base, while a Spec Ops team was sent to find the newly resurrected Guardian. Dozens of Grunts, Jackals, Hunters, and Elites boarded Phantoms and Spirits bound for Old Russia on Earth.

 ** _Chapter 2_**

A team of six Special Operations Elites ride in a Spirit dropship down to a remote area further away from the rest of the deployment zones, landing near a road littered with destroyed vehicles. The ship departs when the team is out, and the Elites enter a large wall structure. Wondering through the halls of the run down facility, they find bodies of the Fallen strung all about. After several minutes, the team exits the facility into an open area with rundown buildings and still more dead Fallen.

"Hm. This Guardian is vicious despite being dead for several years. "Said one of the Elites. They continue through the area an enter Dock-13, where they begin to hear a shootout inside.

The team activate their active camouflage and rush in to find the Guardian being struggling over a blade with a Fallen Vandal. One of the Elites quickly walked over and stabs the Vandal in the back of the neck with his wrist dagger, and flung the body to the side.

"You must be the Guardian we're seeking." He said as he and the others decloaked. The Guardian and his Ghost looked at the large creatures in dark steel colored armor. The Ghost gave thanks to the Elites, and informed them that they need to get the ship behind them airborne so they can retreat to safety. Before more could be said, another wave of Fallen had appeared, and the Guardian left with is Ghost in the ship while the Elites engaged the hostiles. Most of the lesser Fallen were killed without much effort by the superior weaponry and skills of the Elites, but the Captain proved to be a bigger threat. He had snuck around the combat at the beginning while the Elites were preoccupied by the Dregs, Shank drones, and Vandals.

When all was quiet, the Captain ran up behind one of the Elites and blasted him with his weapon. The brute force of the weapon's firepower had dropped the Elite's shield and greatly wounded him. The Captain dodged between the beams of the old dock to avoid the fire from Plasma Rifles and Needlers, which his own shield protected him from what shots managed to hit. The Elites quickly surrounded him and cut his path off, laying down heavy fire and suppressing him behind cover long enough for the leader of the Elite team to run up on him and impale him with an Energy Sword. The battle was over. The wounded Elite was shouldered by his comrade, and the team made their way out of Dock 13. When the team reached an open area, the leader called for a dropship to extract the wounded warrior. The other five had to stay and assist a pinned Grunt squad under heavy attack. The encounter was just north of their location, near the entrance to the Rocket Yard. By the time they arrived, the squad was dead and the Fallen had disappeared.

Several miles away from the Divide, in a place known as the Skywatch, two teams of Elites escorting four Hunter heavy units were engaged in a battle with the Fallen as well as a new enemy. They were corpse-like, but very much alive and armed with strange and powerful weapons. While one team fought the Fallen who were taking cover in an old building, the other team fought these new foes that were emerging from strange vessel looking structure buried in the ground a little to the west, directly below the Fallen's elevation. While the larger and better equipped creatures used ranged weapons, there were smaller ones that would attempt rushes at the Hunters, who in turn would simply smash them with their large shields. These strange enemies turned to piles of bone and dust when they died. The battle slowly turned for the better for the Swords, and the walking mummies retreated into the weird structure buried in the ground while the Fallen were entirely wiped out in the area. The two teams regrouped just before the entrance of the structure.

"We must push these beasts back into the ground from which they emerged. Hunter team two will give chase, and team one will guard the entrance." Said the Ultra of team one, who had superiority over both teams of Hunters. Grunts first, the second team cautiously entered the structure of glowing green and hardened emerald. The remaining ghouls were dug in well, as the Grunts stood no chance as they reached the more open areas of the chamber. Under the cover fire of the Jackals with shields, the Elites managed to take cover behind a pile of crates.

The close range combat between the Elites and Jackals, and the giant yellow crust monsters fared short as the strange purple weapons were minor annoyances to the sheer fire power of the Plasma weaponry. However a much tougher foe had emerged from the darkness of the cavern. A large undead warrior with a giant blade charged forth, cutting the Kig-Yar infantry with little effort. The Elites piled the firepower on him, plastering his rotted armor with plasma grenades and Needler rounds. Just as the beast knocked aside the cover of the Elites, a Hunter rush him and knocked him away. The giant showed little weary, as he rose just as swift as he fell and a great clash between two Hunters and the warrior ensued. The swordsman would bring his blade down on a Hunter, and the Hunter would block it and his bond brother would knock the yellow knight away. After once last assault by the monster of the deep, the Hunter pair charged up their Fuel Rod cannons and blasted the weakened soldier into oblivion. With the battle now over, the remaining members of team two emerged to see that team one had suffered losses from an assault by a second sword bearing demon. Several Unggoy lay dead, and a Hunter squatted beside its fallen bond brother. The Elite Major from the second team spoke to the Ultra of team one.

"What are these creatures? They have proven to be more trouble than the Fallen we've fought so far." The Major said looking from the mourning Hunter to the Ultra.

A voice called out from behind them, "This is the Hive." The warriors of the Swords spun around and saw a lone mechanoid Guardian making her way down to them. "They seek to spread from our moon to our home planet, and spread the darkness to our people."

"The Speaker has sent a warrior to aid us?" A Minor Elite asked, looking to his superiors and then to the female robot.

"That's correct." Said the Ghost as it floated over to the Elites. "Your forces sort of charged blindingly into this reclamation of Earth plan without any formal knowledge of your opposition."

"So it would seem. We were not told that there were two forces fighting for control of your world." Said the Ultra. The Ghost floated past the group and examined the dead Hunter.

"The Hive have not taken as much of Earth as the Fallen, so this should be the last place to encounter them. Though, they may have burrowed in other locations. The only other place so far is the Lunar Complex, where Hive Wizards have been encountered by other Guardians."

"Then we must go. A ground base is needed if we wish to continue our advancement." The Major said to the Ultra. "If there I still an enemy stronghold here, we will delay progress."

"There is a force already deployed there." The Guardian said. "That's how we learned of the Wizard's presence. A fellow Guardian is fighting alongside your forces against the Hive."


	2. Ch 3-4

**_Chapter 3_**

Shortly after his resurrection, the new Guardian had returned to Old Russia to aid in the Reclamation of Earth alongside the Swords of Sangheilios. He and his Ghost were tasked in leading a small team of Elite Ultras to the Lunar Complex scout a location for a forward operation base. During their journey through the corridors of the complex, they encountered a force known as the Hive, a zombie-like species of alien who sole purpose was to spread the Darkness to other worlds. While Hive Thrall were not much of a threat, the Hive Wizard that was leading the charge into the complex against the Fallen inside was the true threat. In the main area of the complex, a large group of Hive Acolytes and a Wizard were engaged in combat with Fallen.

The Ghost of the new Guardian spoke as the team watched the two enemies fight. "We have to destroy that Wizard if we wish to get a foothold of the area. It's best to wait for them to wipe each other out before attacking."

"Nonsense, Ghost!" Said one of the Ultras, who drew his Plasma Rifles. "We will lay waste to all of them at once!" A steady roar of eagerness arose from the group of Elites.

"But the Wizard is…" The Ghost was cut short by the six white Elites rushing at the clashing aliens, firing off shots of their weapons at them. "…strong. Eh…I hope their aggression won't become a liability in the future."

The Guardian and Ghost stood by and watched as the Fallen and Hive lesser were decimated by the Elites. Although the Fallen Captain fell before the sword of the Sangheili, the Wizard was proving to be a true annoyance. She strafed fire from their weapons, floating around covers in the area while firing her Void blasts back at them with just as much success. What hits were made were only absorbed by the shielding of both sides. The squad eventually managed to surround her, and destroyed her with a heavy rainstorm of plasma fire. The Guardian and his Ghost came up to the crowd of rejoicing Ultras standing over the pile of ash and cloth.

"I honestly expected her to put in more of a fight. Regardless, we must clear the rest of the facility before more show up." The Ghost said. With another howl, the team set off to purge the remaining Hive from the Lunar Complex.

Near the Forgotten Shore, another large battle was brewing. Sangheili Rangers had encountered a hefty number of Fallen enrooted around the destroyed boats. The squads of Rangers, along with a Titan Guardian were tasked with clearing the Fallen from the area as part of the mission to set up a forward base. Ranger snipers made short work of the dug in Vandals that attempted to fire back at the Elites, while the main forces armed with Plasma Rifles and Repeaters stormed the rusted watercraft.

"Hold up here. I am detecting Fallen transmissions nearby." Said the Titan's Ghost, who began searching for the source of the signals. It scanned a large device in the upper deck of the first ship. "This is it. Or one of them, that is. Strange…The transmission is not entirely Fallen. Something else. There might be more of these nearby." The Rangers had already moved on to the next ship, laying waste to the Fallen inside. The Titan and Ghost ran over to the next transmitter. "Oh yeah. This is definitely something else. "The Ghost said as it scanned. "The next one should be in that facility on the ridge. At least, I'm assuming."

"Forward, brothers. Wipe these vermin from the fields!" Said a Ranger, who began the charge to the hilltop. Behind him came the rest of the Rangers, and all at once they used their Jetpacks to soar above the Fallen who had taken cover among the trash piles in front of the building, and they came down in a rain of Plasma fire. Those who did not perish from the rainstorm of hot energy soon encountered the strength of the Elites' hand to hand combat. Dregs armed with Shock Daggers attempted to stab one of the Rangers, but with finesse, the Ranger managed to block one swing and retaliate with a harsh kick to the Dreg's gut, and then the other Dreg got a Plasma wrist dagger jammed in his gut before being thrown off the edge of the ridge. The other Rangers had finished off the other Dregs and Vandals that valiantly fought against them, though they were repaid only in death. The Captain once again proved his vigor to the Elites. Armed with twin Shock Swords and a personal energy shield, this warrior rushed at the four Rangers, and through the volley of fire, swung at whoever he came close to. His efforts were fruitless as the Rangers simply jumped around him repeatedly. However, in a howling rage, the Captain dropped his swords, grabbed a Ranger by the foot as he went airborne, and slammed him into the cold dirt. The grounded Ranger struggled to crawl while regaining his breathe and the Captain kicked him over and began to wildly pound his fists into the Rangers face and body. While the Captain assaulted the Ranger, the Titan dropped down from a crate with the Fists of Havoc and crushed the Captain with the sheer force, which also resulted in the death of the Ranger.

The team of Rangers regrouped at the building, setting up a defense while the Ghost scanned for the next transmitter. Before a proper one was established, the Ghost had informed the team that there were no transmitters in the facility, but there was a major grouping of Fallen in the Skywatch.

"Sorry about your teammate there. I saw an opportunity and I took it." Said the Titan to one of the Elites.

"His death was an aid to the defeat of an enemy. It was a noble death." The Elite replied. "All who fall in this great battle will be honored in the end."

The Ranger squad leader sent out a message across the radio of all the surface forces that the Forgotten Shores were liberated. Soon, several other confirmations of control from other units had come over the radio. The Lunar Complex, the Mothyards, Rocketyard, and a few other areas were under the control of the Swords of Sangheilios.

Back on the _Illuminating Blade_ , the shipmaster issued new orders to set up a perimeter around the areas under their control, and to ensure that no Fallen or Hive break through their lines. A Guardian Warlock had come aboard the CCS-class cruiser to aid in points of interest and to give information on the enemy. A Zealot, clad in maroon armor, stood beside the Guardian as the shipmaster gave him new orders.

"The lair of the House of Devils is here, in the Rocketyard. Though we've managed to form a defensive line, there is still Fallen within the structures to the East." Said the shipmaster.

"We believe there is a Prime Servitor inside the lair, giving strength to the Fallen who guard it. We destroy it, and then the Fallen will lose hold on Old Russia. At least, the Devils will. We still have the House of Kings, but they're elusive." Said the Guardian to the Zealot. "They have a Walker Tank in stock, and might deploy it to stop an assault, which is why you are going in alone. They wouldn't expect a lone assassin." She looks to the shipmaster, and brings up a holographic image of the target.

"Is your objective clear?" He asked. The Zealot nodded, and repeated his mission parameters. "Good. It'd be best to remain stealthy for this mission. Get to the Servitor, destroy it, and get out. A final assault will be made against the remaining Fallen afterwards."

"How will I destroy this Prime Servitor quickly? The size of it would make a single swift move difficult." The Zealot asked the shipmaster. "Perhaps if a few more warriors came along, it'd be an easier task."

"Very well. A Zealot strike team will be deployed, and you will destroy this Sepiks Prime. Assemble your team, and begin your mission." The Elite general said to his subordinate.

 ** _Chapter 4_**

The Zealot strike team of three flew in the darkness of night to the far edge of the Rocketyard, and set down in a clearing behind the perimeter made up of thirty Elites. The three Zealots received the known statistics of enemy forces within the Devil's Lair before proceeding. From what scouts and Skirmishers have reported, there was a fight between the Fallen and a Hive sect within the structure that led to the Servitor. Fallen had suffered casualties, but managed to defeat the Hive. Reports said that there were seven Dregs, eighteen Vandals, fifteen Captains, twelve Servitors, and fifteen Shank drones remaining. Now, they hold firm within their fortress. The Zealots activated their camouflage, and made their way into the Lair.

Right before the main entrance, a group of no more than twenty Fallen were dug in behind makeshift covers. Among them were two Captains, all seven Dregs, nine Vandals, ten Servitors, and thirteen Shanks. The Zealots all looked to each other in bewilderment.

"Should we call for support? Surely it would be a harsh task to sneak past that many hostiles. Wraith fire could soften them up." Said one of the Zealots.

"Or a Banshee strafe." Suggested the second. The leader simply shook his head and growled lightly.

"We are the highest skilled warriors of our ship. Does your life mean more than your honor? Do you wish to be mocked for cowering behind our weapons?" The leader questioned, and with no hesitation, the others retracted their words of concern and the team continued to sneak to the doorway.

As they crept, a Dreg turned to scan the area to his left, and his gaze locked towards the Zealots, who froze as when he turned to them. The Dreg then blinked, yawned, and looked away. The Zealots slowly snuck closer, and then a Servitor hovered towards them and stopped near their position. It scanned the surrounding area slowly and carefully before turning around and hovering away. Again, the Elites crept closer to the entrance. Before entering, they needed to get by the two Captains standing out front. One by one, the Zealots slowly walked past the Captains. The Leader managed to slip by and now waited near the doorway for his team. The second Zealot attempted, but accidently stepped on a piece of broken glass which crunched under his heavy foot. The nearby Captain turned towards the sound and let out a light growl, and walked over to where the sound emitted. Looking closer, the Captain chuckles at the small shard of glass that he assumed fell from a window above him. Once the Captain turned away, the Zealot managed to enter the building. The third Zealot started making his way over to the door, but he bumped into something. Whatever it was let out loud roar and jolted back towards the now alerted Captains. The Zealot then ran to the door and entered, catching up with his team.

"They have stealth units. There must have been one investigating the broken glass under your feet." The third Zealot said when he got inside. Luckily, the Fallen did not see the cloaked Elite enter the facility, and did not pursue. Once inside the main structure, the remaining Fallen had taken up defensive positions, now on alert from the howl of the Stealth Captain. The remaining Captains, twelve of them, were spread out amongst smaller groups of Vandals, nine in total, while a Servitor-Shank duo roved around the inside. All were focused on the one doorway that entered the Refinery. Due to the dispersal of enemies, the likelihood of stealth was low but the Zealots all tried again.

The leader started first and managed to carefully sneak past the Fallen in through the quickest route he could find. The second Zealot was not as lucky. His foot once against shuffled around a small pile of debris in plain view of the agitated Fallen soldiers. He froze in place. Now, the alert level elevated and the Fallen watched even more carefully for anymore disturbances. Very slowly, the second Zealot shuffled his feet and kept an eye on his path through the defensive line. He made it eventually. Now, the third Zealot managed to slip by without incident.

Now, all that was left was the Servitor, Sepkis Prime. The Zealots made their way through the throne room and into the rusted Launchpad that housed Sepkis. A Captain dawned in unique armor, bearing the banners of the house stood with the Servitor, absorbing the energy it emitted. The time was now to strike. The leader of the Zealots went for the Captain, charging with his Energy Sword active and glowing in the moonlight. With a sudden roar, the Zealot leader lunged and impales the Captain, who let out a howl of pain before dying. The other two Zealots attempt to stick Plasma Charges on the Servitor, but both miss the target. The second Zealot tried to leap at Sepkis, who evaded the jump, and the third Zealot threw his charge and missed. The Servitor then let out a loud garble of noise, calling for help. The Zealot leader tried to attack with is Energy Sword, but comes short of the target. Sepkis fired a blast of purple energy at the third Zealot, who was hit by the radial blast, taking damage to his shields. One Zealot managed to grab hold of the great eyeball, but got thrown off when Sepkis rammed a nearby wall. The battle that ensued was long. Sepkis Prime proved his worth, but the Zealots emerged victorious. One of the Elites threw his Plasma Charge, and stuck it in between two of Sepkis's outer plates. Once it was confirmed to have attached to the target, the Zealot detonated the charge. In a bright explosion, Sepkis Prime, the Prime Servitor to the House of Devils, was destroyed. Unfortunately, the Zealots were not quick enough to complete their objective before reinforcements arrived. A ketch of Fallen arrived and began to drop pf a swarm of Dregs and Vandals. The Zealots took cover and called in for extraction and air support, and soon a Phantom dropship came in guns blazing. The Dregs were suppressed by the heavy Plasma turret while the Grunts on the Plasma guns rained fire down on enemy positions. The three Zealots made for the gravity lift, and the Phantom embarked for the cruiser.

With the House of Devils without their Servitor, the Fallen forces in Old Russia were soon uprooted from their holdings. The Swords of Sangheilios managed to set up a ground base to begin what many, both Guardian and Elite alike, call the Reclamation of Earth. The Illuminating Light now fought a defensive battle until they could call for help. Periodically, the Fallen House of Kings made guerilla maneuvers against outposts with significant effects, and the Hive would also attempt more invasions with little success. If no support could be received, all efforts would be for not.

 _Part I Completed_


End file.
